mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walker
Agent Walker is a veteran detective, and the lead agent of the Sim Protection Agency. He also runs the branch of the Sim Protection Agency in the City. You first see him at Chef Gino Delicioso's pizza shop and gives you a job as a S.P.A. agent. Walker then promotes you to special agent (after you prove yourself by solving the mystery of the fire at Gino's and Shirley's secret admirer) and he assigns you your HQ. Walker then replaces your crowbar with the F-Space Manipulator and your wrench with the Techno-Tool. He also gives you five dispatch mission which include saving a cat, going on a stakeout at a MorcuCorp warehouse, investigating a pizza shop owned by Morcubus with hidden weapons, searching a sewer crawling with MorcuCorp agents and saving Evelyn Gray from the Nightmare Realm who can't be brought out without Morcubus. After you finish the mission in the Nightmare Realm, he scolds you for telling your agents to bring Morcubus out of the realm to save Evelyn. You respond to this by telling him that he left you in charge of the agency and he asks you if your ready to take Morcubus again. You tell him with your team, you can beat him every time Morcubus tries to take over the world. Or he complements you on abandoning both Evelyn and Morcubus in the Nightmare Realm. Walker then tries to cheer you up and gives you and Jenny a day off. Dispatch Missions Deploy! Description- Alright, -player name-. It's time to delegate! You won't have the time to do everything -- that's what your loyal recruits are for! We've got a cat stuck in a tree. Send that new recruit of yours, Travis, to take care of it and i'll keep you updated on his progress. Difficulty- 1/5 Duration- 2/12 Skills- Charisma/Smarts Rewards- New outfits and new dispatch missions! MorcuCorp Stakeout Description- I've got my eye on this warehouse that I suspect is a front for the insidious MorcuCorp, but I just don't have enough manpower to keep it under constant surveillance. I'll need an extremely patient crew for this mission. Difficulty- 1/5 Duration- 3/12 Skills- Smarts/Athletic Rewards- A new dispatch mission! Pizza Investigation Description- Our investigations have led us to a humble pizza parlor -- or is it? I suspect it's really a MorcuCorp front, and could use assistance in investigating it. Anybody hungry? Difficulty- 2/5 Duration- 2/12 Skills- Charisma/Smarts Rewards-New outfits and a new dispatch mission! Sewer Search Description- Ok, we're closing in on MorcuFront. I've traced the weapons delivery trucks from the pizza place to a utility access grate by the sewers. Following this sewer passage should reveal the truth, who's with me? Difficulty- 3/5 Duration- 4/12 Skills- Smarts/Nature Rewards- A new HQ object and a trophy! One More Time Description- -player name-, you've put in a lot of hard work for us and you've done us proud. Now we need your services one more time. Unexpectedly, we've seen some magic portals opening up in random areas. We believe these are portals to the Nightmare Realm. I need you to send a team to investigate! Difficulty- 5/5 Duration- 3/12 Skills- Paranormal/Charisma Rewards- A new trophy! Category:MySims Agents Characters